Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{-2a + 5}{5a - 11} - \dfrac{-10a + 2}{5a - 11}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply subtract the numerators: $k = \dfrac{-2a + 5 - (-10a + 2)}{5a - 11}$ Distribute the negative sign: $k = \dfrac{-2a + 5 + 10a - 2}{5a - 11}$ Combine like terms: $k = \dfrac{8a + 3}{5a - 11}$